


An unfortunate misunderstanding

by rouija



Series: Free Flying Birds [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Crack Treated Seriously, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Trans Character, Trans Dick Grayson, Trans Male Character, slight homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27028540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rouija/pseuds/rouija
Summary: A loud-mouthed lady has decided her daughter just must marry Bruce Wayne's son Dick Grayson.Dick, however, is gay.
Relationships: Barbara Gordon/Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson/Wally West, Stephanie Brown/Cassandra Cain, Tim Drake & Dick Grayson & Jason Todd & Bruce Wayne & Damian Wayne, Tim Drake/Kon-El | Conner Kent
Series: Free Flying Birds [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972591
Comments: 18
Kudos: 300





	An unfortunate misunderstanding

Chapter one - 

Bruce struggles to explain to people that his son is in fact, very gay. 

A/N 

Just to clarify, it's fully canon that Dick is trans here. It's simply not the focus because I headcanon that he came out just after moving to the manner and Bruce pulled a bit of a cover-up and got him on blockers and T at just the right times to avoid him ever having to come out to the public. He's basically very stealth. I will have other works covering his trans identity more but that's just not what this particular chapter is about! Okay cool, Trans Rights. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Large charity galas were a given with the whole "Billionaire, Playboy and Philanthropist" image that Bruce had cultivated over the years. They were important too, encouraging Gotham's elite to dig into their endless pockets to help the less fortunate for once, was a worthy cause. Besides, who doesn't love a bit of glamor in the name of doing good? 

None of this, however, meant Bruce enjoyed them. It was no secret to anybody who knew him (actually knew him - not batman or media darling Brucie Wayne) that he wasn't exactly forthcoming with hospitality and warmness. The very idea of inviting large numbers of guests, many of whom he wasn't overly fond of, into his home was Bruce's own personal hell. The means did justify the end, he reminded himself as he surveyed one such event. The impact of the money raised would be seen throughout Gotham.

Bruce continued to mull over all this as he made his way through the crowd. Stopping interminably to greet people and engage in chit chat with the top dogs of the city. He was very quickly cornered by one Patricia Mills, whose family owned a large travel company, selling things like all-inclusive cruises to the Bahamas and top of the range Disney park packages. She was a shrill-voiced woman, and talking to her was much more like being talked at. Bruce nodded, grunted, and tutted at all the right moments. It was a reflex at this point. She began to introduce Bruce to her youngest daughter, Catherine. 

“She’s just Richards' age!” she informed him in gusto. Bruce turned his attention to Cathrine, who wasn't paying much heed to her mother rattling off each one of her achievements, but rather watching Cass and Stephaine dancing together with a slightly wistful look in her eyes. Bruce recognized this look, instantly, he had seen it before. 

_ It was a rare day off for Bruce, and he was intent on spending spoiling Dick. They had gotten him new clothes, had a fast-food lunch, caught a new action film, and were now sitting at Gotham pier both licking ice creams while sitting on a bench. Bruce was happy people watching, content to listen to Dick talk animatedly about everything an eleven-year-old boy finds important. Dick had been very quiet when he first came to the manor, but now he was out of his shell that felt like a distant memory. A very different boy to the one beside him chatting excitedly about his new -  _

_ “Favorite movie ever B! The way they took down the bad guys was so cool! Boom, pam, busted haha! And the main guy was really pretty! And..”  _

_ Bruce looked down to see Dick frozen in place, looking at something across the pier, he followed his gaze to see a young couple, two men, walking along, their hands held together.  _

_ Dick seemed to snap back to reality. But still stayed silent, thoughtfully licking his strawberry ice cream. Bruce decided to give him time. There was a certain look in his eyes and Bruce felt this was maybe a “Critical parenting moment” as one of the many books he had devoured had mentioned.  _

_ After a while, Dick looked up at him.  _

_ “Hey B?”  _

_ “Yes, chum?” Bruce replied  _

_ “Are people….okay with gay people here?”  _

_ Bruce hummed and considered this. Some areas of Gotham were better than others for sure. Instances of hate crimes were rare but still happened.  _

_ “Many people are, but some not so much. ”  _

_ Dick nodded, taking the information in. He looked down at his feet, something Bruce recognized from his early days at the manor.  _

_ “What kind are you?” he gingerly asked  _

_ “I’m the kind that is okay with it - I’m attracted to men as well as women myself chum. I just don’t talk about it a lot” Bruce reassured him “Media here are the kind of people who aren't okay with that, so it’s between us alright?” _

_ “Oh, that's cool! I don’t like talking to the media anyway, they always call me Romanian instead of Romani” Dick smiled up at him and was back to rattling off his favorite points in the movie, and why they were “totally awesome” in seconds.  _

Catharine's head snapped back to her mother very suddenly and Bruce finally zoned back into what Patrica was saying. 

“Why Catharines' just about Richard’s age!” She repeated in earnest “They’d make a lovely couple, just absolutely darling we must set them up, Bruce!” 

“Ah Mrs.Mills Dick is actually-” Bruce started but she was paying absolutely no heed and already pulling Cathrine away to “Just ask him to dance dear!”. He briefly made eye contact with Cathrine, seeing the same look of panic in her eyes as his. 

Bruce started scanning the room for Dick - Spotting him on the complete another side of the room, standing in a group with Tim, Conner, and Wally, seemingly seeking refuge in each other from various socialites and media piranhas. 

He was too far away, and Alfred had insisted that wearing the comms and these events was “Entirely unnecessary and rude sir!”. He wouldn't make it to him in time to warn him of the incoming incredibly awkward social situation he was about to be thrown into. Just then Damian walked past, looking annoyed as ever, clear pinch marks on his cheeks. 

Bruce stopped him with a hand on his shoulder. 

“Yes, Father?” 

“Damian, there is a woman headed in Dick’s direction hell-bent on setting him up with her daughter-” 

“Tt. Grayson is not interested in women” 

“Yes chum” Bruce sighed “So, I will let you buy the chickens Ma Kent is selling if you can get across the room to Dick to warn him of this woman's arrival” 

Damian was off like a light, using his size and stealth training to zip through gaps and lulls in the crowds to his brother. 

Bruce started pushing in the same direction, much slower, politely nodding at people trying to stop him to talk. 

___________ 

“...and that's how we blew up an entire fleet of planes by accident on date night” Wally finished. 

Tim and Conner laughed while Dick faked embarrassment. 

“Grayson” 

All four men jumped at Damian’s sudden arrival. He tutted in response and rolled his eyes, muttering something indignant about them needing to pay more attention. 

“What’s up little D?” 

“Grayson, father has informed me a woman is headed in your direction to offer you her daughter’s romantic companionship, I would suggest you-“ Damian’s suggestion for Dick to hide from the annoying woman was cut short by her loud arrival.

“Richard!” She called out “Have you met my daughter?” 

Cathrine was pushed towards Dick by her mother with such force she would have fallen if it hadn’t been for Conner sticking an arm out to steady her. 

Dick plastered on his “Gotham darling rich boy” smile. 

“Mrs. Mills, How nice to see you! I don’t think we have met before Cathrine, I’m Dick, This is my brother Tim and his partner Conner-“ they both waved “And this is my partner Wally” 

Cathrine smoked and waved back. 

“Ohhh, partners! Do you hear that Cathy? A young businessman!” Patrica cooed 

“Uh no not that kind of partner-“ Dick sputtered as Cathrine visibly cringed at her mother's antics 

“You two should get to know each other better” She declared, either not noticing or not caring about the looks of other disbelief everyone was wearing. Before anybody could speak again, she was pushing Dick and Cathrine quite forcibly towards the dance floor. Dick looked back to see Tim and Conner giving him pitting looks, while Wally still looked gobsmacked. Damian had disappeared again. 

Unceremoniously having Cathrine shoved into his arms, Patrica finally made her leave. She didn’t go far, grabbing a seat near the dance floor and watching the pair eagerly. 

Cathrine sighed “Listen, Grayson, I don’t like men, you don’t like women, my mother is completely oblivious to this. I’ve dropped a lot of hints but as you can see she needs things spelled out for her, and then some - so let’s just dance and get her off our backs for the evening okay?” 

Dick laughed and compiled, awkwardly they began to dance. 

“She seems like quite the handful.” he said after a moment 

“Yeah, she means well, she’s just really old fashioned” Cathrine replied “Your boyfriend looks like he’s gone into shock” 

Dick glanced in Wally’s direction, he was watching them with his mouth still slightly ajar, seemingly in utter disbelief that his date had been stolen from right under his nose. 

“It’s his first big gala with me, I think it’s just culture shock- he’ll survive” 

They swayed in comfortable silence. Before long the song changed and Dick felt a light tap on his shoulder, he turned to see Barbra smiling back at him. 

“Mind if I steal this lovely lady for the next dance?” She asked. 

Dick looked over to where Patrica had been sitting alone to find her caught up nattering at Steph and Cass, who were nodding and smiling politely. Utterly distracted.

“Well, if the lady wouldn’t mind?” he asked Cathrine.

She laughed sweetly, and smiled at Barbra “Oh I wouldn’t mind at all, and it looks like my moms found somebody else to talk the ears of” 

Dick stepped aside and allowed Barbra to take his place. Moving back across the dance floor, hell-bent on getting his own redhead to dance with. 

“Hey handsome, care to dance with me?” he offered his hand out. Wally smiled and took it. They made their way over to Barbra and Cathrine. Starting to sway beside them. 

“Dude, did somebody just try and set you, a gay man, up with a lesbian?” Wally whispered as they moved. 

Dick nodded and the two tried very hard to contain their laughter. Dick rested his head into Wally’s chest, he might not love that he’s shorter than him, but it sure was nice for moments like this. 

————— 

After a few more songs had played out, Dick, Wally, Barbra, and Cathrine made their way to a far table where Tim, Connor, and Damian were hiding out. 

Conner and Damian seemed to be in deep conversation about the proper care of chickens. Wally raised an eyebrow but Dick just shrugged at him, happy they were actually getting along. 

The group fell into easy conversation, about everything and anything. They discovered that Cathrine was a psych student and had no interest in her family’s business, but did love slasher films. Prompting a deep discussion on which ones were better. 

After a while a strong hand was placed on Dicks shoulder, “Sup B?” he asked without turning around. 

“Can I have a word chum?” Bruce asked 

They stepped aside. Bruce looked clearly slightly uncomfortable, he found it much harder to handle emotional conversations with his kids when they were older. “Are you..alright?” he asked 

“Yeah B it’s all good, we danced, the girls distracted her mom and we’ve been hiding ever since” 

Bruce nodded and gave a little grunt of approval “we’ll, I’m sorry it happened at all chum….is Cathrine living at home, did she say?” 

“You can’t adopt her B” Dick teased before adding more seriously “She’s safe, lives on campus, I think Babs took her number too so she’ll have somebody to talk to if anything happens” 

Bruce grunted again “Good” 

He nodded before turning on his heel. 

Dick just smiled after him before returning to the table to enjoy the rest of his night, with somebody he was actually interested in. 

\------------------------------------

A/N: Whoop! My first ever published fic! I really enjoyed writing this - I miiiight add a second like mini-chapter to this soon if I like how it turns out. Thanks to all the lovely TimKonBart server people who gave this a wee proofread for me! This is gonna be part of a lil trans bats series I'm working on, called Free Flying Birds. So keep an eye out! yell at me on tumblr @roouija! 


End file.
